


Fog's cold.

by toastsen



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Budding Love, F/F, Fluff without Plot, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22335886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toastsen/pseuds/toastsen
Relationships: Nea Karlsson/Yui Kimura
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Fog's cold.

“Fog’s cold.” 

Nea’s excuse for cuddling herself up right next to Yui. The streetwise girl is sitting a bit too close to the motorbike racer for it to be seen as platonic.

The head resting upon Yui’s shoulder is undoubtedly there because of the chill in the air, and nothing else. Yui’s face is red because of the cold, obviously.

One might think the way Yui looks at Nea holds some sort of romantic undertone, but as the Japanese girl would say, it was a load of shit. Her eyes do not shine when she sees the street cat.

Nea’s excuses to be near Yui are more and more ridiculous as time goes on. The others were bothering her, the campfire was too loud, Yui’s secluded “bed” of scavenged blankets was more comfortable than her own.

But the most common one, was that the Fog was cold.

Yui won’t and can’t deny that she enjoys Nea’s company. The other woman is a source of companionship and comfort to her, and she’s grateful for their.. friendship.

On a particularly starry night, Yui rests her head on Nea’s shoulder. They’re laying together on the motorbike racer’s bed, staring up at the Entity’s fabricated night sky.

It’s not returning Nea’s affections if it’s platonic. At least, that’s how Yui defends herself in her mind.

If asked, Nea would claim Yui to be her best friend, and that was that. Yui would always say the same about Nea, anyways. 

It’s dark outside, and a chill is in the air. Yui shifts close enough to Nea to rest her head in the crook of the streetwise woman’s neck. An arm wraps around her instantaneously.

Yui cracks a smile, and her eyes catch the hint of a smirk on Nea’s lips as the Swedish woman turns towards her.

“Fog’s cold.”


End file.
